Kim Possible: Jinxed!
by Robert Teague
Summary: When a pink haired girl named Jinx appears out of nowhere, Team Possible discovers that bad luck comes from many places, and in many forms...
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Jinxed! 

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringment is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: This story has nothing to do with my "Green Glory" series, which is currently bogged down with writer's block and plot problems. But it MAY be the beginning of a series of its own...

Chapter 1

In a dim, obscure warehouse in Lowerton, Colorado, a familiar scene was taking place. Kim Possible, teen hero, and her best friend/partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable were trying to prevent Shego, evil sidekick to would-be world conquerer Dr. Drakken, from stealing some gadget needed for his plans.

The fight seemed almost choreographed; lunge, punch, block, dodge, kick, avoid the plasma charged hands. Ron stood to the side, encouraging his girlfriend to kick some Shego buscuit.

"As if," growled Shego, taking a particularly vicious swipe at Kim's head with a fist wreathed in green flame. Kim avoided the blow, countering with a fist to Shego's stomach.

Without warning, a spot of brilliant yellow appeared about twenty feet behind the combatants some three feet off the floor. Ron noticed it, but Kim and Shego were concentrating solely on each other.

The spot grew a bit, taking on a circular shape. "Uh, Kim...?" said Ron.

"Kinda busy, Ron," replied Kim, trying a leg sweep that Shego jumped to avoid.

"Yeah, stay out of it, sidekick," said Shego.

"But..." began Ron, and Shego launched a plasma blast in his direction he had to dive to avoid.

Ron stood up and looked, and the yellow spot expanded again.

"Time OUT!" he shouted in a tone that told the females it was serious.

Kim and Shego backed away from each other, still wary.

"Time out?" asked Kim.

"Time out," agreed Shego, and they stood up from defensive positions, turning to Ron.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Kim, panting slightly.

"This better be important," growled Shego, crossing her arms.

Wordlessly, Ron pointed behind them. They turned in time to see the yellow thing expand to about two feet in diameter.

"What is it?" asked Kim.

Shego shook her head. "If it's something of Dr. D's, I didn't know about it."

The spot expanded to three feet and settled into the shape of a circle.

A high-pitched scream suddenly issued from the object, and a human figure appeared and fell out of it, landing unceremoniously on its butt. "OWWWW!" it complained.

The person stood up, facing the object, and shouted, "Darn it! I TOLD you to LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!"

Kim, Ron, and Shego looked at each other, then back. Judging by the voice, the person was female.

The girl ran back toward the object, but it collapsed in on itself, and with a loud "POIT!" was gone. She stamped her foot in frustration.

Now that she had quit moving, the observers could see she was wearing white sneakers,  
a short-sleeve orange prison coverall, and had straight pink hair that fell to just below her shoulders.

"When I get my hands on that half-pint, I'm gonna fill him so full of bad luck he won't be able to use a can opener for six months!" she said.

Shego cleared her throat loudly, and the girl turned around quickly. She gave an embarrassed grin and waved. "Um...hi!"

"Who are you?" asked Kim.

"Jinx..." the girl replied.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shego, "And you'd better not say you're after the, uh..." she pulled a scrap of paper from somewhere, "Acoustic amplifier."

Jinx shook her head. "The what-what? No. I don't even know where I am." she looked around the warehouse in confusion.

"Okay," said Shego, grinning, "Since you just got out of prison, come with me and you can help my boss take over the world."

Jinx raised her hands and shook her head. "Uh, no, thanks, I'm trying to cut down."

Shego shrugged. "Your loss." Without warning she kicked Kim in the side, knocking her into Ron, and they both slammed into a wall. "Time out's over. Later, Princess."

Jinx watched in amazement as the green-and-black clad woman grabbed a small crate, jumped to the top of another crate, and disappeared through a window she would have sworn was too small to allow her to pass.

She ran over to where the other two were sitting up and groaning. "Are you okay? That was a hard kick."

"Tell me about it," moaned Kim.

Jinx held out a hand, and Kim looked at it, then at the girl in the prison coverall. She got up on her own, and helped Ron stand up. Jinx wasn't offended. It would have been foolish of this red-headed girl to trust someone dressed the way she was when they had just met.

"So, who did you say you were?" asked Kim, crossing her arms as Ron shook his head to clear out the cobwebs.

"I'm Jennifer Wheeler, known as Jinx. And you?" was the answer.

"I'm Kim Possible, and this is my partner, Ron Stoppable," Kim said, gesturing.

"You guys are law enforcement, right?" asked Jinx.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. They were seniors in high school, and since they turned eighteen, had been offered and accepted jobs as freelance Global Justice agents. So they had the credentials.

"Yes..." said Kim.

Jinx held out her hands. "I surrender."

"Excuse me?" asked Kim, cocking her head.

"I said I surrender. I'm in enough trouble already for escaping, even though it wasn't my fault, and I'm not gonna add resisting arrest to it," Jinx answered, still holding out her hands.

"Okay... Ron, cuff her," said Kim.

"Cuffs? Do we have those?" asked Ron.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron. Look in your utility belt."

They watched Ron fumble around in various compartments, muttering to himself. Jinx looked at Kim, who gave an embarrassed smile.

"AHHA!" said Ron, holding them up in triumph. His pants promptly slid down, revealing his boxers. "Aw, man...!"

Jinx cracked up. It took her a minute to get herself under control. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen," she said, still chuckling.

Kim and Ron gave her a strange look.

Ron, who had put his pants back on, approached Jinx, who held out her hands again. He put the cuffs on her, then clicked them closed. "That okay?" he asked.

Jinx lowered her arms, and the cuffs hit the concrete floor with a clatter. "I think they could be a little tighter than that," she said. She picked them up, and slid her hands back in.

Ron tightened them. "How about now?"

Jinx shook her arms. "That's okay."

"Good. I didn't want them to hurt you," he said.

It was Jinx's turn to give him a strange look.

Jinx looked around in the dim light. "So, where are we, anyway?"

"What's supposed to be a high-security warehouse in Lowerton," answered Kim, "But the defenses are kinda old and weak."

"Lowerton? Where's that?" asked Jinx, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Colorado," said Ron. "Where are you from?"

Jinx sighed, "Well, I WAS in Jump City State Penetentary, until that jerk Gizmo pulled me out with that wormhole thingy. I told him not to do it."

"Where's Jump City?" asked Ron.

Jinx stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"It's on the coast of..." said Jinx, then stopped as something stirred in Ron's cargo pants side pocket. A small, bucktoothed pink head popped out.

"Hi!" said Rufus, waving at this newcomer.

"Awww...what a cutie! What's his name? Can I pet him?" said Jinx, leaning over to get a better look.

"That's Rufus, he's a naked mole rat. You can pet him if he'll let you," answered Ron.

Jinx held out a hand, the other following closely because of the cuffs.

Rufus knew what cuffs meant, and drew back a bit. Then he leaned forward and sniffed her fingers. Suddenly he jumped from Ron's pocket, ran up Jinx's arm, and sat on her shoulder. She raised her arms and petted him.

"Looks like you have a new friend," said Kim, amused.

"Yeah," sighed Jinx, "At least until I'm back inside..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rufus tapped the cuffs. "Jail?" he asked.

Jinx started, then looked at Ron. "He talks?"

"Yep," Ron grinned. "He's a big part of our team."

"Yes, Rufus, I was in jail," Jinx answered.

"Awww... too bad. Like you," said the mole rat, patting her on the cheek.

"Well, I like you too," she answered, feeling a little better.

They exited the warehouse into the bright midday sun, heading for a blue Ford Focus which Kim's parents had given her on her eighteenth birthday. Wade had done some modifying making it better suited for Team Possible missions.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator, and tapped the connect button. "Wade?"

"Hi, Kim, how'd it go?" asked the now 13 year old supergenius.

"Shego got away with the amplifier, but we ended up with an unexpected prisoner," she answered, and turned the video pickup toward Jinx.

"Whoa! Who's that?" he asked.

"Jennifer Wheeler. Could you contact the... what was it?" she turned to Jinx.

"Jump City State Pen," she answered.

"...and tell them we've got her?" Kim finished.

Wade made a frown. "Never heard of Jump City, but I'll see what I can do." He signed off.

Ron looked at Jinx closely. "Wow, they let you dye your hair pink and have slitted pink contacts like that in prison?" he asked. "That's cool."

Jinx looked at him. "No, these are my normal eyes and hair color," she answered.

Ron looked skeptical.

"Don't believe me? Look," she said, and leaned toward him. "Do you see any contacts?"

Ron looked closely. "No..." he admitted.

She tilted her head forward. "Look at my roots."

He did, and saw the pink extended to her scalp.

"Huh," he commented.

"Ron, we've seen stranger stuff," Kim reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess..." he said.

"Hair pretty," commented Rufus, running his claws gently through it.

Jinx grinned, and followed them to the car.

"Jinx, you get in front. Ron, you ride behind her," said Kim.

"Please, Ms. Possible, I'm your prisoner. Call me Jenny, or Jen. Or Wheeler. I'm not Jinx now," she said.

"Okay, Jenny," said Kim, unlocking the door and opening it, "As long as you call me Kim, and him Ron."

"You sure you want me up front?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. You haven't given us any reason not to trust you so far, but until we figure out what's going on, I don't want to take chances," Kim answered.

Jenny nodded, and got in. As soon as she was settled with the seat belt around her, Rufus climbed down and curled up in her lap, going to sleep almost instantly.

"Rufus REALLY likes you," commented Ron, getting in the back seat behind her.

On the way to Kim's house, she studied the odd girl sitting quietly and looking out the window.

"Jinx...uh, Jenny, why is your skin gray? Did they have you in solitary for a long time?"  
she asked.

Jenny looked at her. "No, this is normal for me. Raven has gray skin too, but I think it's because she's half-demon."

"Who's Raven?" asked Ron.

Jenny glanced behind her. "Raven? Of the Teen Titans? Don't tell me you've never heard of them."

Ron shook his head. "Can't say I have."

"This is getting weirder by the minute," Jenny muttered.

KPKPKP

At Kim's house, they reconviened at the kitchen table.

"Want something to drink?" Kim asked her guest.

"A soft drink would be nice. Haven't had one in months," Jenny answered.

Kim handed her a can, and tossed another one to Ron. She got a diet drink for herself and sat down with them, putting a piece of cheese down for Rufus. Just then the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go, Wade," said Kim, keying the button.

"Kim, it's weird. There's no such place as Jump City, or a Jump City Pen. I did a global search, and it just doesn't exist. It wasn't secret, was it?" asked Wade.

"No, just your standard prison with a metahuman section," said Jenny.

"A what section?" asked Wade, typing.

"You know, a place to hold bad people with powers. Like me," she said.

"You have powers?" Ron asked. "What can you do?"

"I can cause bad luck," Jenny answered. "That's why I'm called Jinx."

"Riiight..." said Wade, obviously skeptical.

Jenny sighed. "Okay, the explanation I was given is that my power affects local probability to give my target bad luck. I used it to cause accidents and destroy stuff so my team and I could steal what we wanted."

"So, what about being in prison?" asked Wade.

"Kid Flash convinced me to go over to the good side, so I turned myself in and got a ten-year sentence. I had served two years and was eligible for parole in a couple of months. Then that little jerk Gizmo got me out. So my chance at parole is probably blown, and they'll add more time to my sentence." She answered.

"Awww...sorry," said Rufus, patting her hand.

"Jenny, we're witnesses that it wasn't your fault. We'll help you fight that," said Kim.

Jenny stared at Kim. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. It's only right," she replied.

"Jenny, I can't find any reference to any of the people you mentioned. There ARE two 'Jennifer Wheelers' in prison, but they're both accounted for, and are both in their forties. How old are you?" asked Wade.

"Eighteen," she answered.

"Hmmm... there are no warrants out for you, no alerts that you're missing. Let me do some more digging," said Wade, and the screen went dark.

Kim made a decision. "Ron, take the cuffs off."

Jenny and Ron stared at her. "Well, we can't find where she's done anything at all, so there's no reason to keep them on her. Rufus likes her, and that's also a big point in her favor."

"Okay, KP, sounds good to me," said Ron. He turned and dug out the key. When he turned back,  
he found Jenny's hand in his face, the still-locked cuffs dangling from one finger. He took them and put them back in their place.

Kim was staring wide-eyed. "You could have gotten out at any time?"

Jenny shrugged. "Sure. But I didn't want to cause you any trouble." She took a long drink of her soda.

"Thanks for the consideration," Kim said dryly.

"Would it be okay if I took a shower? I really need one," said Jenny, finishing her soda.

"Sure. I'll see if I can find something else for you to wear," said Kim.

"That would be great!" said Jenny, grinning and stretching.

While Ron stayed in the family room watching TV Trash Heap and Jenny took a long shower,  
Kim dug out some clothes. Jenny was as tall as her but a bit more slender, so Kim found some clothes from a couple of years ago that would probably fit.

As she laid them on the bed, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go, Wade," Kim answered.

"I can't find anything at all. It's like she came out of nowhere. How did you find her?" he asked.

Kim told him about the portal she had come through, adding she had called it a 'wormhole'.

"Well, I guess that explains it. She's from another dimension, and never existed here," he said.

Kim looked skeptical. "Oookay..."

"Remember the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer? She probably came through something like that,  
like when you and Ron and Drakken and Shego went through all those cable channels," he said.

"Well, you're the supergenius. Guess I'll take your word for it. Can you send her home?"  
she asked.

"That won't be easy, and will take some time. Think you can take care of her until then?"  
he asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem. She's been nothing but truthful and cooperative," Kim answered.

"I'll work on it," said Wade, and the screen went dark.

A minute later Jenny came in, a towel around her head, and another around her body.

"Man, that feels better. I think I used all the hot water, though," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I've got parents and twin brothers, so it happens frequently," answered Kim with a grin.

Jenny looked over the clothes, and nodded in approval. Without warning Kim, she pulled off the towel, and started getting dressed.

Beet red, Kim quickly turned her back. Without meaning to, Kim had seen proof that Jenny's hair really was pink, and all her skin gray.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Jenny. "I'm used to showering with other women."

"That's okay, come downstairs when you're done," she answered, and made a beeline down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A few minutes later, Jenny came downstairs and joined Kim, Ron, and Rufus on the couch.

"Well, what now?" asked Jenny, with a bit of apprehension in her voice. "Did you find where I'm supposed to be?"

Kim looked at her. "No. It doesn't exist. Wade says the only explanation is that you're from another universe."

Jenny got an angry look. "That little twerp really blew it!" she said.

"He's going to work on a way to get you home," Kim added.

Jenny looked at her sharply. "Home? I don't want to go home. I want to stay here."

Ron and Kim stared at her.

"If I go home, I'm looking at another eight years in prison, minimum. I have no family,  
fewer friends than fingers on one hand, and dozens of enemies on both sides of the law who would love nothing more than to see me dead.

If I stay here, I have no record, no rep, and can make a fresh start on the RIGHT side of the law," she said.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, and Rufus looked up at all three.

"PLEASE don't send me back. I can be an asset, really. I'll do anything. Please give me a chance to prove myself," she begged.

Kim looked at Ron. "I say yes, give her a chance," Ron said without hesitation.

From the coffee table, Rufus said, "Uh huh, uh huh, like Jenny. Want her to stay."

Kim looked back at Jenny. "Okay, we'll give you a chance. But at the first sign of evil on your part..."

Jenny held up her hands. "There won't be. I really, really, want to be good." She suddenly looked embarrassed. "And I want to stay with you three. I instinctively liked and trusted you when we first met, and I trust my instincts."

Ron grinned. "I like you too, Jenny, and I know Rufus does."

Kim smiled. "For some reason, I do too. So it's settled; you can stay."

Jenny gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you."

Just then, Kim's mom came in. "Hi, kids," she said, taking off her lab coat. Then she caught sight of Jenny, and her smile vanished. She put the coat back on, and walked briskly to the girl.

"Young lady, do you feel okay?" she asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, ma'am," said Jenny.

"Your skin shouldn't be that color. Come with me, I want to examine you," she said, grabbing Jenny's arm and pulling her up.

"Mom, it's okay, that's Jenny's normal skin color," said Kim.

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on," said Mrs. Possible in a no-nonsense tone.

Jenny looked at Kim helplessly. "Mom's a doctor. Better go satisfy her that you're really okay," Kim said.

Bemused, Jenny followed the older woman out of the room.

"What do you think, Ron?" asked Kim.

"I think things are going to be very interesting for a while," he answered. Rufus made a noise of agreement.

KPKPKP

Twenty minutes later, Jenny came back in with Kim's mom, the latter now satisfied that Jenny's health was okay.

"I've seen some odd things in my day, but never before a human with gray skin, pink slitted eyes, and pink hair," she was saying.

"Mom, sit down. We'd better explain everything," said Kim.

They told her everything, including that Jenny was from another universe, had been in prison there, and had turned down Shego's evil offer.

"Well, good for you, Jenny. With an attitude like that, I think you'll do well here," said Mrs. Possible. "Since you just got here, I gather you have nothing?"

"No, ma'am. No money, no job, no place to stay, no identity, no family, and no friends,"  
she said. "No enemies, either. But I'm determined to be good and make a place for myself."

"You can stay with us for as long as you need to," said Mrs. Possible, "And you're wrong if you think you don't have friends." She smiled and gestured at Ron and Kim.

She looked quickly at them, and they nodded to her.

Jenny's face turned pinkish. "Thanks. I'm not used to people being so nice to me."

There was a brief silence, then Ron said, "Anybody hungry?"

"YES!" said Jenny. "Getting something besides prison slop will be great!"

"I could do with something," said Kim.

"Bueno Nacho it is!" said Ron, standing up.

"Oh boy, oh, boy! Cheese!" added Rufus.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated in Ron and Kim's favorite booth; the teen heroes on one side; the ex-villian on the other. Ron brought the food to the table, and Kim watched amazed as Jenny ate with as much gusto as Ron and Rufus.

"So, besides causing bad luck, what can you do?" asked Kim, when the food carnage had slowed down.

"My eyes let me see in the dark, and I can fight. Hand to hand was emphisized at HIVE Academy. I can use weapons too, but with my powers I don't really need them," she answered.

"How does your bad luck work?" asked Kim.

"Oh, I can throw hex bolts that have various bad-luck effects on people and things," Jenny explained taking a sip of soda.

"Can we see?" asked Ron, eagerly.

"Um... better not," answered Jenny, looking around, "There's not really a suitable target."

"Hi, Kim, hi, Ron," said a soft female voice. A blonde girl with bright blue eyes had come up to the table.

"Hi, Tara," answered Kim, smiling. "Tara Matthews, this is Jenny Wheeler."

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Tara, smiling broadly. She held out her hand, and Jenny shook it politely, grinning.

"You too," said Jenny.

"Um... I like the hair and eyes," said Tara, a bit uncertainly.

"Thanks," said Jenny, but offered no explanation.

"Hi, 'K'," said another female voice from behind Tara. "Still with the loser?"

"Bonnie," said Kim, through clenched teeth.

Bonnie Rockwaller stepped up to the table, and got a look at Jenny. "Whoa. Major weirdness.  
I am SO out of here. C'mon, Tara."

Bonnie walked away, but Tara stood, looking embarrassed. "Sorry," she said.

"Tara, come ON! Leave the losers and freaks alone!" called Bonnie from the counter.

Tara looked even more embarrassed, but headed for Bonnie.

Jenny looked at Kim. "What's the story there?"

"They're both on the cheer squad with me at school. Tara's as sweet as Bonnie is nasty,  
but they've been best friends for years," Kim answered.

"Never have figured that one out," said Ron.

"Bonnie, blah," said Rufus, and sent a raspberry in her direction.

They watched as Tara got her food, and took Bonnie's cup with her. She filled them both,  
then sat down, putting Bonnie's cup across the table from her. Bonnie was getting straws and napkins for them both. She put them on her tray, then headed for the booth.

Jenny suddenly grinned. "You wanted to see my power? There's a target!" She held up her hand.

Kim grabbed it. "Don't hurt Bonnie," she said, sharply.

"Only her pride, Kim. Don't worry," Jenny answered, but didn't pull away. Kim let go, but with reluctance.

Jenny gestured, and a pink, boomerang-shaped bundle of energy crossed the room, hitting Bonnie's cup of soda. The bottom of the cup crinkled, and soda started trickling out. It ran down the table and onto the floor in front of the booth. Tara didn't notice, as she was watching some people outside.

When Bonnie got to the booth, she slipped in the soda, and her tray hit the table with a loud WHACK, followed by Bonnie landing chest-first into the food. Somehow her drink was launched into the air, where it turned over several times, the top came off, and the entire contents landed on Bonnie's head and back. Not a drop struck Tara.

There was a stunned silence in the room, until Bonnie stood up, Mexican food dripping off of her front, and ice and soda off her back. Seeing she wasn't hurt, the entire place cracked up, and catcalls started. Kim, Ron, Jenny, and Rufus were laughing as well.

Ned ran over from behind the counter, trying to wipe her off, and babbling apologies.

Tara, in mid-bite, was staring at her friend wide-eyed. "You okay?" she asked.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" was all Bonnie could manage, as she stalked out of the restaurant, fuming mad.

Tara got up and followed her out, and Ned started cleaning the mess.

"When Bonnie told Tara the food was on her, I bet Tara didn't think she meant it literally"  
said Ron, and the other three laughed harder.

"Thanks, Jenny," said Kim wiping her eyes, "That was too perfect!"

Jenny just grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

They left the fast-food restaurant, still chuckling.

"Well, what now?" asked Jenny, looking around in the late-afternoon sun.

"How about the other great place to hang out, Middleton Mall?" answered Kim.

"Ohh, shopping!" said Jenny, then her face fell. "But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it. I can afford you some basics," said Kim.

Jenny smiled shyly. "Thank you," she said in a low voice. "Keep track of what I owe you,  
and I'll pay you back when I can."

Kim waved her off. "It's on me. Think of it as a "Welcome to Our Universe" present."

Jenny and Ron had to laugh, and Rufus chuckled as well, even if he didn't really get what the joke was.

KPKPKP

As they walked down the main floor of Middleton Mall, Jenny looked around in wonder.  
"I've never heard of most of these stores. I mean, I know the kinds of stores, just not the names. There are a few I'm familiar with, though."

"Well, there's ONE you'll definately come to know..." said Kim.

Ron rolled his eyes. He knew which one she meant. Suddenly, salvation for Ron appeared unexpectedly in the form of their friend Felix Renton, who rolled up in his cyberobotic wheelchair.

"Ron! Kim! Hey!" he called.

"Hey, Wheel-man!" said Ron, giving him a high five.

"Felix Renton, this is Jenny Wheeler," said Kim, introducing them.

"Hmmm... maybe we're related," said Felix, thoughtfully.

Jenny looked at him in confusion. "Sorry?" she asked.

Felix grinned. "You have the name, and I have the wheels," he replied.

Jenny cracked up, while Ron chuckled and Kim smiled with a red face. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with his humor, even though she'd known him for months, now.

"Nice to meet you, Felix!" Jenny grinned, shaking his hand.

"Same here. Ron, I was hoping to run into you. They're giving away demo CDs of Zombie Mayhem IV at Game World!" said Felix.

"I am SO THERE!" said Ron. "Catch you later, KP, Jenny."

"Sure Ron, later, you too, Felix," said Kim, as the two headed off.

Jenny looked at Kim.

"He knows where to find us," said Kim, and turned toward the store she had been heading for, Club Banana.

Inside, Jenny oohhed and ahhed at the clothes, and immediately headed for some blue blouses. Kim went to the counter, finding who she was looking for.

"Hey, girl!" said a young woman with chocolate brown skin, large dark eyes, and long, curly black hair looking up from a catalog. There was a form on a clipboard by her, where she was making notes.

"Hi, Monique," said Kim with a smile.

"We JUST got in some skirts I think you'll love!" said Monique, putting down her pen, and coming around to Kim.

"Can't afford them today, but show me next weekend," answered Kim, "I'm kinda on a mission."

"There's one I know you won't be able to resist. I'll put it away for you," said Monique.

"Thanks!" said Kim with a smile.

"Whoa, who's that?" asked Monique, catching a glimpse of pink hair a couple of racks over.

"That's my mission," said Kim, turning toward Jenny. Monique followed.

Jenny was holding a blouse very similar to the one she usually wore as a villian, and wondering if she should stay with that look, or go for something different.

"Hey, Jenny, I want you to meet Monique Robinson, my best girl friend," said Kim.

Jenny put the blouse away and turned toward them, smiling.

"Um... hi," said Monique, holding out a hand. The odd girl standing before them had caught her entirely off-guard.

Jenny shook it. "Hi, I'm Jenny Wheeler."

Monique narrowed her eyes, giving Jenny an apprasing once-over. "If you're going for the punk/goth look, those clothes aren't going to cut it," she said. "Wait a sec. Kim, aren't those YOUR clothes? From a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah, she didn't have anything to wear, and these fit her," answered Kim. "She dropped in unexpectedly."

"Well, we'll have to do better than THAT," said Monique. She went over to the same rack where Jenny had been, looked through some blouses, and pulled out the exact same one she'd been looking at. She turned and held it against Jenny. "That's more like it."

"Actually, Monique, we came to the mall for more basic stuff. She literally didn't bring anything with her. I brought her by to meet you, and get a few things," said Kim.

Monique looked disappointed. "Okay. Jenny, when you're ready, come back in and find me.  
I'll get you looking fine, girl."

Jenny grinned. "I'll do that."

"She means it, too," added Kim, "Nobody knows fashion like her."

"Got that right," grinned Monique. "Hey, it's about my break time. Want to go get some smoothies? I'll buy."

"Sure!" said Kim.

"I guess..." said Jenny. "What's a smoothie?"

At Monique's confused look, Kim said, "It's a fruit drink. You'll like it."

"Mmm.. sounds good. Let's go," Jenny said.

A few minutes later in the food court, Jenny was enjoying her first smoothie.

"MMMM!... this is really good! Thanks, Monique!" she said.

"Glad you like it. The strawberry is my fave," answered Monique. Then she turned serious.  
"Jenny, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," said Jenny, looking up from her drink.

"That's... really you, isn't it? You're not wearing makeup and contacts," said Monique.

Jenny glanced at Kim, who nodded. "You can tell Mon anything. I trust her completely."

"Yeah, it's really me," Jenny answered, and launched into a short version of her story.  
Monique sat and listened closely.

"So, let me be sure I've got this right. You're from another universe, you have bad-luck powers, you were in prison, and this guy tried to get you out with a transporter thing, and you ended up here instead?" asked Monique.

"Yeah..." said Jenny, feeling a budding friendship slipping away. "But I'm gonna change my life here. No more evil."

Monique looked at Kim, who raised her eyebrows, and Jenny felt even sadder.

Monique looked at Jenny, and grinned. "Well, all I can say, girl, is welcome to Middleton!"

"Y-you accept me? Even knowing that about me?" Jenny was surprised. She expected Monique to get up and leave. Hastily.

"If Kim's your friend, I'm your friend. You need me, you let me know," said Monique.

Jenny's smile got even wider. "I haven't been here a day, yet, and I've got more friends now than I EVER had back home." Then she burst into tears.

After she calmed down, Monique asked, "Does everyone where you're from look like you?"

"No. Actually, people and things look pretty much like here, unless you have some blue and green-skinned people I haven't seen. I'm pretty unique," she answered.

Kim snorted. "Shego-- that girl in the warehouse? Has green-tinted skin because of her powers, and her boss Dr. Drakken has blue skin because of a lab accident. But they're the only ones that I know of."

"What powers?" asked Jenny.

"She can throw hot green plasma from her hands, can fight very well, and is one of the most dangerous people in the world," said Kim.

Jenny grinned. "Sounds like an actual challenge. I'd like to meet her again, just for that kick she gave you and Ron."

"You might get a chance," murmured Kim. She was starting to get an idea.

KPKPKP

As they approached Club Banana, Monique suddenly stopped short. Kim and Jenny ran into her, and had to catch their balance.

"Monique, don't just stop like that," said Kim.

"Yeah, someone could have some bad luck," said Jenny.

"Ohmygod..." whispered Monique.

"What is it? asked Kim, seeing her wide eyed.

Monique pointed at the counter in Club Banana. "Marcie is getting robbed!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Kim and Jenny looked, and sure enough there was a man in his mid-twenties standing at the counter. Behind it a scared-looking brown haired girl was rigid in shock. They caught a glimpse of something metallic in his hand.

"Kim, I'll handle the gun, you take care of the perp," said Jenny.

Kim turned towards her. "Jen--" but she was gone, silent as a ghost. Kim caught a glimpse of pink hair disappearing between some racks.

"Mon, walk, don't run, and get security," said Kim.

"Uh, right, Kim. Be careful," said Monique, and turned away.

Kim stepped closer to the glass doors, out of direct sight of the man, and waited.

Jenny passed quietly between the racks, nary a rustle of clothes in her wake. She finally got behind a rack near the back of the store, and looked cautiously around it. Perfect. She had a clear shot at him.

"...and make sure you give me ALL the money, girlie, or I'll..." said the would-be robber.

Jenny threw three hexes at the gun, and with uncanny accuracy, all three hit it. Neither of the duo at the counter noticed.

"Yessir, yessir!" Said Marcie, stuffing a paper bag with money. "Please, don't hurt me,  
just take it and go!" She held the bag out to him.

He reached for it, and suddenly heard a loud CLINK! from the region of his gun hand. They both looked at it in time to see the gun literally fall apart. Every screw, every fastener,  
even the welds, just let go. The pieces littered the counter and the floor, and he found himself holding the trigger guard and part of the frame.

"What in the world...?" he said, then looked at Marcie. She was just as surprised and confused as he was. He grabbed the bag of money, and ran for the entrance.

His flight was cut short by a sudden kick to the belly, followed by a fist slamming into his face. He spun around, and landed heavily on the floor, out cold.

Kim stood over him and looked up to see Monique, followed by security officers, approaching.  
Jenny was suddenly by her side. "Please don't say anything about me. Meet you at the food court." And she was gone.

As the security people gathered up the unconsious robber and Kim gave a statement, Monique was trying to calm down a hysterical Marcie. Just then, Ron arrived.

"KP, what happened?" he asked, looking over the scene.

The guards were far enough away so she could tell Ron the real story without them hearing.

"Hey, Ed, look at this," said one guard squatting down to look at the metallic remains of a gun.

"What on earth happened to it?" asked Ed.

"I dunno. It looks like the gun just fell apart. But look at this; even the slugs separated from the casings," said the other.

"Just his bad luck to get a badly-made Saturday Night Special, I guess," said Ed, and began collecting the pieces.

Her part in the event over, Kim and Ron said goodbye to Monique and Marcie, and headed for the food court. They found Jenny sitting alone at a table away from everybody. Her odd appearence made passers-by stare at her momentarily. As the teen heroes approached, they could see tears in Jenny's eyes, and a miserable look on her face.

"Jenny?" said Kim, pulling a chair over and sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron, doing the same on the other side.

Rufus jumped from Ron's pocket, and patted Jenny on the arm. "Wrong?" he asked.

Jenny looked at the tabletop for a long minute, then said in a low voice, "I- I almost. god, you're going to hate me..."

"It'll be okay, Jen, just tell us," said Kim, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"When I got here to the food court, I wanted another smoothie. Then I remembered I don't have any money. I saw that ATM over there, and- and-" she said, and tears ran down her face, "I almost hexed it."

"What would that do?" asked Ron.

"It would have given me all the money it had, and I could have bought anything I wanted.  
I'm so sorry," she said.

Kim handed her a napkin. "You didn't do it, though, did you?"

Jenny shook her head. "No. But it would have been so easy. I could have done it and been gone long before you got here." She wiped at her eyes.

Jenny's pink eyes looked into Ron's brown ones, Rufus' black, beady ones, then Kim's emerald green ones. "And you know what stopped me?"

Kim shook her head.

"You did. I realized that you were trusting me. You trusted me when you took off the cuffs,  
when you left me alone in your room, when you let me show you my hex powers. You trusted me when you let me handle the gun, and let me come here to wait for you," she said. Her head dropped. "I'm bad luck, pure and simple. And yet you three, complete strangers, still trusted me, even knowing my background." She started crying again.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry," said Kim, pulling the girl into a hug. "This is all my fault."

"How can it be your fault? I'm the bad-luck criminal," muttered Jenny.

"Less than ten hours ago, you were pulled out of prison against your will, and dumped into another universe with no way back. We've been dragging you around all day, never giving you a chance to catch your breath and figure things out," answered Kim, "You're alone, frightened, exausted, and uncertain, regardless of how we've treated you, and it's finally catching up with you. Let's go home, and you can rest."

"Home..." said Jenny, "I have no home."

"Yes, you do," said Kim, firmly, "With me. It may be a surprise to you, but I trust my instincts too. And I trust Ron's and Rufus'. We all feel certain you're a good person, Jenny, and we want to be your friends and help you."

Jenny slumped in Kim's arms. "Okay..."

The ride home was silent, Kim driving, Ron in the back seat, and Jenny in front. Rufus sat on her lap, and she absently stroked the little mole rat, who watched her face with concern.

At Kim's house, Jenny followed them inside, not really looking or caring where she was being taken. They were greeted by Kim's mom, who instantly sensed something was wrong.

"She needs rest, Mom," said Kim.

Mrs. Possible took the unresisting girl into her arms, and led her upstairs to the guest room. "Come on, dear," she said, "I'm sure you'll find the bed VERY comfortable."

When they were gone, Kim turned to Ron. "Quite a day," she said.

"Yeah. I'll check in tomorrow, see how she's doing," he said. Then he looked down to his pants pocket. "Rufus, do you want to stay with Jenny tonight?"

"Hmmm..." said Rufus, appearing to think, "Uh huh."

"Okay, keep her company and take good care of her," he said, as Rufus jumped to the ground.

He turned and looked up at Ron and Kim. "Will. Like Jenny. Want her to be okay." With that, he scampered up the stairs, following Mrs. Possible and Jenny.

They watched him go, then Kim turned back to Ron. She put her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. Neither was feeling very romantic just then, so it was more of a reassurance than anything else.

"See you tomorrow, KP," said Ron, letting her go.

"Okay, good night," she said, letting go in her turn.

The door closed behind her, and she sighed, suddenly tired herself, even though it wasn't that late in the evening. She went up to her attic room, kicked off her shoes, and crashed on the bed in the gathering dark.

A few minutes later, her mother came halfway up the stairs. "Kimmie?"

"Yeah, Mom?" was the answer.

"She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Did Ronald say it was okay for Rufus to stay with her tonight?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yes, he thought it might help her feel better if she had some company," Kim answered.

"That was very thoughtful of both of them," said her mom. "I've told your father and brothers about her, and made sure the boys understand not to disturb her."

There was a long moment of silence.

"What's going to happen with her?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, Kim. I've never seen anything quite like this. Maybe you'll get an idea after you talk with her tomorrow," said Mrs. Possible.

"Well, I have the beginnings of an idea already, but it depends on how things shape up.  
Just have to see," said Kim.

"Have a good nap, hon. Are you hungry?" said her mom.

"No, just tired. Thanks, Mom," answered Kim, and rolled over to take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Jennifer "Jinx" Wheeler woke up suddenly, disoriented. Where was she? Her bed in Jump City Pen was hard and lumpy. This one was soft, and comfortable, and oh, so warm...

Memories of the day before flooded back to her, and she realized where she was. She opened her eyes to see a brightly-lit room, nicely furnished. The sound of regular breathing came from her left side, and she turned her head to see Rufus curled up asleep on her pillow.

She smiled, resisting the impulse to pat the little friendly creature, and wake him. She sat up and looked at a clock. It was 10:30 AM on Sunday. She got up, yawned and stretched,  
and looked around. There were three bags sitting by a vanity, two labled "Club Banana",  
and the other "Middleton Pharmacy".

She looked in the Club Banana bags. Clothes, undergarments, and shoes. A note was folded on top. She picked it up and read it.

"Hey, girl, this is just a thank-you for what you did last night. Don't worry, Marcie didn't see you, and I haven't told anyone what you did, since Kim asked me not to.

Hope you like what I picked out. If anything doesn't fit, or you don't like it, bring it back and I'll take care of it.

See you soon!

Mon"

She grinned, the tears falling silently from her eyes. Then she looked in the other bag.  
There were basic toiletries for her, all brand new. She shook her head. What incredible luck she had landed in such agreat place, with such fantastic people!

There was another note on the vanity, and she read it:

"Jenny-

Since you'll be staying with us for a while, and you had nothing with you, I took the liberty of getting you some things. Come downstairs when you're ready.

Anne Possible"

Jenny sat down on the bed and started to cry. NOBODY EVER had been this nice to her. It felt so weird, like she didn't deserve it. Like she was dreaming, and would wake up to the cold, noisy prison she deserved to be in.

Suddenly a small weight jumped into her lap.

"Jenny okay?" asked Rufus with concern.

She picked him up, holding him at her eye level, and patted him. "Yeah, Rufus, I'm okay.  
In fact, I think I'm the best I've ever been. Thank you!" And she hugged him until he squeaked in protest.

She put the mole rat down, grabbed the bag of toiletries, and went into the bathroom that was attached to the guest room.

After a shower, she came out with a towel around her, and started rummaging through the Club Banana bags. Everything she came out with was perfect. Just her style and preference.  
And size. How on earth did Monique know? She couldn't imagine. She grinned. Maybe that was HER super-power.

She put her selections for the day on the bed, and started to take off the towel, when she remembered Rufus.

She looked, and he was sitting on the bed, watching her.

"Whatta you lookin' at?" she asked with a grin, took off the towel, and covered him with it.

KPKPKP

Kim and Ron were in the living room on the couch, watching TV. Mr. Possible was reading the Sunday paper, while Mrs. Possible was looking through a medical journal. The twins, now 13 years old, were talking quietly in their own language.

Jenny appeared in the door, Rufus on her shoulder, and looked for a long moment at the tranquil domestic scene she had never had in her own life. She felt like an outsider, invading their privacy, even after everything they had done to make her feel welcome.

"Morning," she ventured, hesitantly.

"Come in, dear, make yourself at home," said Mrs. Possible.

"Hey, buddy," said Ron, looking at Rufus. Rufus scampered down Jenny, and ran to Ron,  
who scooped him up.

As she stepped in, Mr. Possible put down the paper and stood up. "Welcome," he said,  
shaking her hand.

"Uh, thanks, sir," she said, with a small smile.

"Boys...?" said Mrs. Possible, and Jenny looked at the couch. Kim's twin brothers were sitting like stones, staring at her, mouths wide open.

"She's..." said Tim. "...beautiful," said Jim.

"Why, thank you, kind sirs," said Jenny in a coy voice, and doing a curtsey.

Ron stood up, letting go of Kim's hand. "You hungry?"

Jenny put a hand on her stomach. "As a matter of fact, yeah," she answered.

"Good! Cause Chef Ron is on the job!" he said, and headed for the kitchen. As he started past her he stopped. "Any food restrictions or preferences I should know about?"

"Nah, I'm pretty much omnivorous," said Jenny.

"Om- what?" asked Ron.

"She means she'll eat anything," said Kim from the couch.

"Good enough!" said Ron, and disappeared into the kitchen, Rufus on his shoulder.

Jenny looked at Kim, who smiled. "He can be a goof sometimes, but he's a wizard in the kitchen," she said. "By the way, that looks good on you."

Jenny was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a purple belt, black socks and purple sneakers. "Thanks! I don't know how, but Monique picked out everything I liked, in the colors I liked. I'll have to find some way to repay her."

Kim laughed. "She has a gift for that. Just knowing you're pleased will be payment enough for her."

"Well, I'll come up with something else," promised Jenny.

KPKPKP

Kim's words proved to be true, as Jenny enjoyed the best breakfast she had ever had in her entire life. A huge Western omelette, bacon, toast, and orange juice, all perfect, topped off with a cup of real coffee.

Afterwards, she returned to the living room. Ron had sat down by Kim again, and Jenny sat down on her other side. She started watching the TV program, some cartoon she'd never heard of, when arguing caught her attention.

"I wanna sit by her," said Tim.

"I do too!" said Jim.

"Me!" said Jim.

"Me! said Tim.

Jenny stood up. "How about this?" She sat Jim down by Kim, sat Tim down at the end of the couch, and sat between them. She put her arms around them both, causing the brothers to blush furiously. But they didn't move away.

Kim touched Jenny's arm to get her attention, and winked. Jenny grinned.

"Tweebs, I've been waiting a LONG time to say this," Kim said.

"What?" asked the twins in unison.

Kim cupped her hands and shouted, "Jim and Tim have a giiiirlfriiiend!"

Jenny and the others cracked up, while the twins turned even redder, if that was possible,  
even for a Possible.

As everyone caught their breaths, and wiped away tears of mirth, Jenny leaned the twins to her. "To make it up to you, if you have something you don't mind being destroyed, I'll show you my magic."

"No magic in the house," said Mr. Possible, firmly.

Jenny let her eyes glow pink briefly, just for the twins.

"Cool," they said together.

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim, hitting the connect button.

"Let me talk to Jenny, please," said Wade, and Kim handed it to her.

"Hi, uh, Wade," said Jenny.

"Hi. I'm afraid I have bad news for you. I sent a sensor drone into the warehouse where you appeared, and scanned for every type of radiation that exists. I found nothing. It's not going to be possible to trace the wormhole back to your home dimension. You're stuck here, quite probably for the rest of your life," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, Jenny," said Mrs. Possible.

"Me as well. You know you're welcome here," said Mr. Possible.

Kim reached over and squeezed Jenny's shoulder, and Ron and Rufus looked sad. The twins looked at each other, then hugged her. Jenny returned the hug.

After a few moment's thought, Jenny gave Wade a huge grin. "That is absolutely the BEST news you could have given me!"

"Really? Why?" asked Wade, thoroughly confused.

Let me explain my life back home," said Jenny, putting the Kimmunicator down on the coffee table. Everyone looked at her, waiting for the story. Wade started recording.

Jenny explained how her parents, her only relatives, were killed in a car wreck when she was three. Somehow she survived. She was taken to an adoption home, but either noone wanted the odd looking little girl, or brought her back after a few months because of the bad luck that seemed to follow her around.

She grew up in the home, then on her thirteenth birthday she was hit with the worst headache she had ever had. She was in bed for three days, and completely ignored by everybody. So when she recovered, she ran away. She lived on the streets of Jump City for a few months, then was found and taken to HIVE Academy. There she found herself accepted, trained to control and use her powers, and given a good general education, along with evil courses.

She was convinced by them that her powers made her unfit to be a good guy, so embraced the evil lifestyle. But she was never entirely comfortable with it. She was teamed with Mammoth and Gizmo, and they took on Jump City's guardians, the Teen Titans.

After the fall of the HIVE, she and her partners formed the HIVE Five (which had six members).

"Why HIVE Five, then?" asked Tim.

"It sounded cooler," she replied, and continued the story.

She told of meeting Kid Flash, how Madame Rouge turned out not to be the role model she had thought, and left the Five.

She teamed with Kid Flash for a couple of weeks, seeing that she COULD use her powers for good. So she told him goodbye, and turned herself in, wanting a clean slate before she started a new career. She told them of her very few friends and many enemies.

"Now you understand why I want to stay here," Jenny concluded.

"That sounds..." said Jim, "Like a comic book," said Tim. Jenny looked at them.

"A really COOL comic book!" they amended, together. Then they got up and left the room.

For the next fifteen minutes, Jenny was peppered with questions from all sides, which she did her best to answer. Wade commented that Gizmo might be fun to work with.

"By the way, I meant to ask why you didn't want any credit with the robbery," said Kim.

Jenny looked at her. "I don't exist here, and I'd rather the first documented evidence that I do not be part of a police report."

Then the twins ran back in. "Jenny, you said you would show us your power," said Tim.

"Please?" asked Jim.

"I said no magic in the house," said Mr. Possible.

"We have it outside," the twins replied, and ran back out. The rest of the house followed.

"What is it?" asked Jenny, staring at a mechanical... thing with odd devices sticking out all over it.

"It was a robot we built for the Robot Rumble," said Jim.

"But we never could get it to work right, so gave up," said Tim.

"Okay, this will do," said Jenny. "You'd all better step back a bit."

Everyone took two steps back.

Jenny aimed and launched several hex bolts at the defunct robot. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, then suddenly it came apart. Violently. Parts flew everywhere.

"COOL!" shouted the twins.

"Down, get down," yelled Kim, pulling Ron down with one hand, the twins with the other.  
Mr. and Mrs. Possible hit the grass, as did Jenny.

A few moments later, the destruction died down, and they all looked at the scattered remains of the machine.

A couple of batteries strapped together had fallen to the ground. Suddenly they exploded,  
sending shrapnel and acid in a wide circle. The acid sprinkled everybody, while the metals missed.

"That was battery acid," said Mr. Possible, looking at the stain on his shirt. "It isn't that strong, but it could give a burn."

"Anybody get any in their eyes?" asked Mrs. Possible, "No? Then get inside and get those clothes off, and get the acid off of you. Now!"

They got up and hurried inside. Jenny, left outside, sat up slowly. She had gotten some on herself too, but didn't care at the moment.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she admonished herself, "I'm on thin ice anyway, and now I've made it worse. I'll be lucky if they don't throw me into the street."

Just then Mrs. Possible ran back out of the house and straight to Jenny. She knelt by her with a wet sponge. "Where did it get you?" she asked.

Jenny pointed at her back, and Mrs. Possible quickly started dabbing at the spots.

"I- I'm sorry," said Jenny, "I don't always have complete control of my power. I can't always know what effect it will have."

"It's okay, Jenny, no harm done," Mrs. Possible assured her, "Well, except for some clothes."

"I'll pay for them, as soon as I get some money, I promise," said Jenny, quickly. "Please don't kick me out."

Mrs. Possible looked at her sharply. "Kick you out? Is that what you're afraid of? That you'll lose another home?"

Jenny nodded, sadly.

Mrs. Possible gathered her into a hug. "The only way you'll lose this home is if you go back to evil. That was an accident, so don't worry about it."

Jenny hugged the older woman back. "Thank you for being so understanding with a bad-luck,  
hex-throwing witch. I'll be good. I promise."

KPKPKP

Kim, Ron, and Rufus were in Kim's room, having changed clothes. Wade was still on the Kimmunicator.

"That was quite a display," said Wade, "I've tried to analyse the energy she used, but I've never seen anything like it."

"Now that we've seen what she can really do, I want to make a suggestion," said Kim. "I want her to join Team Possible."

"You sure about that, KP?" asked Ron, "That was out of control."

"It was also an accident. Can you imagine what would happen if she went back to evil? I'm not sure we could stop her," answered Kim.

"I agree there," said Wade. "Better to have her with us, than against us."

"I guess so..." agreed Ron, reluctantly. "Rufus, what do you think?"

The mole rat appeared to think for a moment. "Yes. Want Jenny with us."

"It's decided, then," said Kim. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Kim.

Jenny opened the door slowly, and came inside, closing it behind her. She looked both shy and embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, Jenny, what's a few ruined clothes between friends?" said Kim.

Jenny looked unhappy, and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hey, I was just kidding. It's okay, really," she said. Jenny looked a bit happier.

"To prove it, we want to offer you a position with Team Possible," said Kim.

Jenny's face lit into a huge smile. "You really mean that?" she said, her voice rising.

"Yes, we do," answered Kim.

"YES! I ACCEPT! THANK YOU!" squealed Jenny, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Then there's one more thing to do," said Wade, and everyone looked at the Kimmunicator's screen. "We need to get you documented and approved. I'll set up an appointment with Dr. Director for as soon as possible."

"Who's that?" asked Jenny.

"She's the head of Global Justice, a secret organization Team Possible freelances for. But one of the conditions is that she gets approval of any new members of our team. You'll have to impress her before the offer becomes final," said Kim.

"But I don't think you'll have any problems," added Ron.

"Nope, no problems," said Rufus.

"Jenny, would you go to Kim's computer? I need you to answer some questions," said Wade.

She spent the next hour filling in answers, until she was called for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The next day, they were taken to Global Justice headquarters in a limo with darkened windows. Kim and Ron were wearing their GJ uniforms. Jenny was wearing a dark blue blouse and jeans.

Jenny was a bit apprehensive, but she trusted her new friends.

At headquarters, they were escorted to the Director's office.

"Kim, Ron, Miss Wheeler, welcome to Global Justice. Come in, sit down," said Dr. Director, motioning them to chairs. They sat. Dr. Director was in her uniform, with short brown hair and patch over her right eye.

"Hey!" said Rufus, sticking his head out of Ron's pocket.

Dr. Director smiled. "You're welcome too, Rufus."

"Hmph," muttered Rufus, disappearing back into the pocket.

Getting right to business, Dr. Director looked at Jenny. "Miss Wheeler, you came from somewhere else with no way to get back. Your existence here is undocumented, but you're also a self-confessed escaped felon. We could lock you away for the next eight years, to make sure you finish your sentence."

Kim and Ron started to protest, but Jenny stopped them by standing up and holding up her hands to them. "Thanks for the support, but please, don't." She turned to Dr. Director, then moved over to the side of her desk within arm's reach. She turned away, and put her hands behind her back.

"I want to live with a clean slate. If that's what it takes, I won't resist," she said. She looked at Ron and Kim and Rufus, who were staring at her in shock. "Please, just don't forget me in eight years." She waited for cold steel to circle her wrists.

"Sit down, please, Miss Wheeler," said Dr. Director, "You passed the test. I had to be sure you were serious about being on the side of the law."

Jenny turned and looked at her, then grinned. "That was sneaky. I like you; you'd make a great villian."

Dr. Director spluttered as Jenny took her seat and Kim and Ron laughed.

"Anyway," Dr. Director continued, when she'd recovered her composure, "I have some info you'll find interesting. She turned the computer monitor on her desk towards them, and tapped some commands. A file appeared, a part of which was a picture of a girl who could have been Jenny's double, except she had brown hair and blue eyes and fair skin.

"This was Jennifer Wheeler," she said, "Her story is remarkably similar to yours in the early stages. Her parents were her only relatives, and were killed in a car accident while she survived when she was three. She was placed in a number of foster homes, but none of them worked out. She died on her thirteenth birthday of a brain hemmorage, but wasn't found for a couple of days. That was five years ago."

Jenny scanned the information. "Same birthday... same birthplace..."

"And her Social Security number was the same as the one you gave Wade. Not many people know it, but the U.S. government has a department for handling beaureacratic anomalies. They've handled it like you 'slipped through the cracks'." Dr. Director picked up an envelope and handed it to her. "That's your new Social Security card, identification, birth record, and similar things. Welcome to your new universe."

Jenny sat stunned. "Th- thank you," she finally stammered.

"Now to other business. I've read Wade's reports and seen the video of you. Your ability to alter probability is impressive, and we'd like to study it. But Kim's made a request that you join Team Possible, so we're going to test you first," said Dr. Director.

Jenny grinned. "Bring it on."

KPKPKP

Jenny soon found herself wearing a GJ uniform, and standing in a large empty room. Kim,  
Ron, Rufus, and Dr. Director were a level above, watching through a window. Dr. Director hit the intercom button.

"I understand that your eyes allow you to see in very low light levels," she said.

"That's right," answered Jenny, looking up toward the mirrored glass.

"We're going to test that ability, along with your strength, speed, and agility. This is a test, but take it seriously. You can and will get hurt," was the reply. "Hopefully not too badly," she added as an afterthought. "Go to the end of the room to your right. Your object is to get to the other side without using your power."

When the girl with cotton-candy-pink hair was in position, Dr. Director motioned at a tech, who typed commands.

Suddenly objects of various shapes and sizes sprung from the walls, floor, and ceiling,  
and the lights dropped to a very low level of intensity. "Go!" said a computer voice.

Kim and Ron had been through this test themselves, several times, and knew it was pretty brutal, especially for a first-timer.

A minute and thirty-five seconds later, the tech said, "She's through." He hit a button and the lights came back up. Jenny was standing on the other side of the room, rubbing her left shoulder and leg, and breathing hard.

"Impressive," murmured Dr. Director. The time was only seven seconds slower than Kim's best, and Kim had had the lights up.

"Are you hurt?" asked Dr. Director over the intercom.

"I'm good," said Jenny, who stopped rubbing.

All of the objects retracted. A door opened, and a large man in a GJ uniform stepped in.

"This is Personal Combat, Level One," said Dr. Director, "Defeat him if you can, without your power. Remember, he will hurt you."

They squared off, and less than ten seconds later Jenny stood triumphant.

"Level Two," said Dr. Director, as the first man was helped out, and two new ones came in.

Each level took longer, but Jenny continued to beat the agents that came at her. Only one got in a lucky shot that sent her tumbling, but she was quickly up and he was down.

Six men at a time, and Jenny still beat them. She had no particular fighting style, but was quick, hard, and ruthless.

After the defeated men were taken out of the room, another agent came in. He was holding nunchukus.

"This is Personal Weapons Combat, Level One," announced Dr. Director, "Miss Wheeler, choose your weapon."

A wall slid aside, revealing a very complete set of hand-to-hand weapons. She looked them over, taking her time, picked up several and experimented with them. The observers could tell by the way she handled them she knew what she was doing. But she turned away from the racks with her hands empty.

"You sure?" asked Dr. Director.

"Yep," she replied, studying her opponent. The wall to the weapons slid closed.

"You do realize I'll be trying to hurt you, Miss Wheeler," said the agent.

"Yep," she said.

The man yelled and ran at her. She stood her ground and threw a hex. An untied bootlace fell to the floor, and he stepped on it with his left foot. He lost his balance and fell, the nunchukus slamming him in the back of the head. He lay not moving.

Jenny walked over and stooped beside him, then looked up at the mirrored window. "You should send a medical team. I think he has a concussion."

Dr. Director looked at Kim and Ron. "Unbelievable," was her only comment.

After that, the test went straight to Level Six. Six of the biggest GJ agents available surrounded the slender girl, each with a different weapon.

She let them attack, dodging the weapons and striking with her fists and feet and elbows and knees. At opportune moments she would throw a hex, and some bad luck would take that agent out of the fight.

Finally all six lay around her, the consious ones groaning in pain. Jenny was pretty much untouched, but breathing heavily. Her pink hair fell in her face.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Kim.

Dr. Director turned towards her, then glanced out at the girl, who was helping the medical teams with her victims.

"I think..." she said, slowly, "That we'd better recruit her, just out of self-defense."

"YES!" said Kim with an arm pump.

"BOOYAH!" shouted Ron, giving a high five with Rufus.

Dr. Director hit the intercom button. "I've made a decision," she said, and Jenny looked up. "Welcome to Global Justice, and Team Possible, Agent Jinx."

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Jenny, jumping up into the air.

The agents with her gave congratulations, even the ones she'd beaten.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

When they got back to Kim's house several hours later, Jenny was still talking excitedly about being part of this world, and Global Justice, and Kim's team.

They were greeted by Kim's parents, who congratulated her. The twins were notably absent.

Jenny went to her room and hung up her newly-issued GJ uniform. She would only need it if summoned to headquarters, or some other formal purpose. Kim had told her they would go shopping and get her some Team Possible clothes for regular missions.

Mrs. Possible tapped on the door. "Jenny?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" was the response.

Mrs. Possible held up some familiar things. "I washed your prison clothes, but I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with them."

"I'll use the sneakers. They were comfortable," Jenny answered, and took them, putting them on the floor of the closet. Then she took the neatly-folded orange coverall. She looked at it, thinking.

"I was going to throw it away," she finally said, and walked over to the chest o'drawers.  
"But I've decided to keep it," she stooped and opened the bottom drawer, "As a reminder of what I was," she put it in the otherwise-empty drawer, "And what I will never be again." She shut the drawer firmly, and stood up.

Mrs. Possible gave her a smile, and left for another part of the house.

Jenny dumped the contents of the envelope on the bed. Besides the various items of modern paper one needed these days, she found a checkbook. A checking account had been opened in her name, and had a couple of thousand dollars in it. The entry line said "Signing bonus".

She grinned widely. Now she could go shopping! "Monique, here I come! Better watch out!" she thought to herself. She put the checkbook in her pocket.

She put away the items, and put the envelope in the side drawer by the bed. Then she headed for the living room. As she passed by the twin's room, she heard voices from inside. She stopped and stuck her head in.

"Hey, guys! Where were you? I got the job on Kim's team!" she said.

"Uh, that's great!" said Jim.

"Yeah, great," said Tim.

"Thanks! See you later!" she said, and headed down the corridor. But something was bothering her. Their response had sounded odd. It nagged at her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She found the rest of the Possible clan in the living room. "Everyone, they gave me a nice signing bonus, so now I can pay for the clothes I ruined," she said, and pulled out the checkbook.

It took some work, but Mr. and Mrs. Possible finally convinced Jenny they wouldn't take her money for some old clothes. As a compromise, Jenny agreed to do some chores around the house instead.

"Tomorrow after I get home from school," Kim told her, "We're going shopping for mission clothes, and then start training so we can work together."

"Sounds like a plan," said Jenny.

"And here's a start," Kim said, handing her a small package.

The Mistress of Luck opened it, to find a device like she had seen Kim use to contact Wade,  
only it was in purple. She looked at Kim in wonder.

"I have my Kimmunicator, Ron has his Ronnunicator, and this is your Jennunicator," said Kim with a smile. "Learning to use it effectively will be part of your training."

"Wow, thanks!" said Jenny. She kept it with her the rest of the evening.

KPKPKP

About two in the morning, Jenny woke up. She had suddenly realized what was wrong with Jim and Tim. They were AFRAID of her. The demonstration of her hex power had SCARED them, and they were trying not to show it. "When I was a villian, I WANTED people to be afraid of me. It made it easier to rob them or whatever," she thought, "But not now. Not them."

She thought awhile, then came to a decision. "I'm not going to bring Kim or her parents into this. It's my fault I scared them, and it's my responsibility to regain their trust. I'll just have to wait for my chance."

With that, she fell asleep again.

KPKPKP

Over the next several weeks, Jenny worked hard with Ron and Kim, learning how they worked together, and finding where she fit in. Since she had worked with teams before, that came fairly easily. What didn't come as easily was the heirarchy. Kim was firmly in charge, but Jenny had an assertive personality as well, and was eager to help. She found herself in conflict with Kim several times during simulated missions in GJ training facilities.

To resolve the issue, Jenny had to remind herself that, although she had been in charge of her team, she had taken orders at HIVE Academy, and in prison. That helped her to remember her place as the new guy, and rein it in. After that, things went more smoothly.

Besides the mission clothes and Jennunicator, Wade provided her with other standard Team Possible equipment; hair dryer grappling gun, utility belt, flying pack, wind-driven skateboards, and such. She quickly learned to use it all. Kim and Ron were impressed at how quickly she fit in with them.

When they sparred, it was discovered that, while Jenny was good, Kim still had an edge because of her kung-fu knowledge and cheer skills. As long as Jenny didn't use her power, Kim would beat her. Not easily or quickly, but eventually, every time.

KPKPKP

Managing to talk to Jim and Tim alone proved impossible. They somehow managed to elude her, and would only stay in her presence if someone else was there. They said as little to her as they could without seeming to be rude.

Still, Jenny didn't seek help. This was important to resolve on her own. She would just have to keep trying.

KPKPKP

Beep-beep-be-deep! It was not long after school on a Tuesday.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and thumbed the connect switch. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked. She, Ron, Rufus, and Jenny were sitting in the booth at Bueno Nacho. Jenny had come to love the Mexican fast-food restaurant nearly as much as Ron did.

"Good news," said the boy supergenius, "I've finally located Drakken. He's holed up in a warehouse in an industrial park about ten miles outside of Middleton. No idea what he's up to, though."

"I guess we'd better go see," said Kim, "Good work, Wade."

"Thanks. Having access to GJ satellites is a big help," he answered. "I'll upload the directions."

"Okay. At least we won't need a ride," she said, referring to her Focus.

Kim disconnected, and looked at Jenny with a grin. "You ready for your first mission, Agent Jinx?"

Jenny grinned back. "You bet, Team Leader Possible!"

"Aw, man!" said Ron, "I was just getting used to life without whackos."

"If we don't stop him, you might have to get used to life without nacos," answered Kim.

"Let's go!" said Ron, standing up and upsetting his tray. Fortunately there was little food left on it.

KPKPKP

They dropped Ron off at his house to change into mission mode, and the girls did the same at Kim's house. Jenny had chosen to wear a full-length shirt, instead of a midriff-baring one like Kim preferred, and had dark blue cargo pants. She pulled her pink hair into a ponytail.

"Got everything?" Kim asked as Jenny came out of her room.

"Sure do," she answered, smoothing down her shirt.

"Then let's go get Ron, and ride!" said Kim, heading for the door.

"Good luck, kids," said Mrs. Possible as they reached the door.

They picked up Ron and hit the highway, leaving Middleton behind on a pleasant two-lane road. Fifteen minutes later, they found the entrance to the industrial park, and pulled in. As it was near five o'clock, it was pretty much deserted.

They crept around the buildings until Wade stopped them. "That's the one," he said.

Kim parked her car where she hoped it would be out of danger, and the three of them headed towards the large building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Kim, Ron (with Rufus in his pocket), and Jinx moved quietly up to the door of the warehouse.  
Ron tried it, and as expected, it was locked.

Jinx tossed a hex bolt at the doorknob, and with a rusty clink the door creaked open slightly.

"Man, that's handy," whispered Ron.

"Shhh..." whispered Kim, and led the way inside.

They found themselves in a corridor lit by dim, blinking flurescent lights. Some thirty feet down the corridor was another door, which was open, and they could see still another door, which was closed, past it.

They crept quietly along the corridor, alert for traps, but found nothing. Looking in the open door, they found a room with several crates sitting haphazardly around. They were dusty, and obviously hadn't been disturbed in a long time.

Once they were all inside, the door behind them suddenly slammed closed.

"Uh oh, not good," said Ron.

"Jinx, can you..." said Kim, but was cut off by a loud hissing from above.

"Gas!" said Ron, and immediately all four were gagging.

Ron and Kim fell unconsious where they were, and Rufus staggered out of Ron's pocket to collapse near him. Jinx managed to make her way over to a crate, and fell between it and the wall.

The gas quit hissing, and all was silent for a few minutes, then a hum as the gas was sucked out of the room. The third door opened, and Drakken and Shego entered.

"Perfect," grinned Drakken, and picked up Ron.

Shego picked up Kim. "What about Stoppable's rat thing?" she asked, pointing at Rufus with a foot.

"Seal the door behind us, and it can stay here and starve," answered Drakken, and they made their way back into the main part of the warehouse. Behind them the door slammed closed, and a clack as a lock fell into place. Silence decended.

KPKPKP

A humming sound woke Jinx, who sat up holding her head. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. She sat up and staggered from behind the crate, where she found Rufus at the locked door.

"I can guess what happened," she told the mole rat, as she picked him up and put him in her cargo pants pocket. She took several deep breaths, which made her feel better.

"Uh huh. Ron? Kim?" he asked.

"We'll find them," she promised. She turned to the door and hexed it. The hinges gave way, and the metal door tilted and fell to the floor, making a loud boom as it did. The humming sound got louder.

She stepped out into the main floor of the warehouse and looked around. There were wooden crates everywhere in the dim recesses, but the main attraction was the giant robot in the open center. It was thirty feet tall and painted yellow. It was also the source of the humming.

Then she saw a sight that made her gasp. Kim, still unconsious, was chained spread-eagle across the "chest". Her head slumped forward. She moved to the side, and saw Ron in a similar state across the back.

Her eyes flashed pink for a moment, and she fought herself to stay in control. This would have to be handled carefully.

Shego, having nothing to do while waiting for the robot to warm up, looked down into the warehouse, and saw an unfamiliar pink thing. She was sure it hadn't been there a few minutes before. Then it moved.

"Doctor D, we've got company," she said.

"Well, take care of it," Drakken said, irritably, "The final checks are nearly complete."

"Roger that," said Shego, and climbed out the hatch. She took several leaps, and landed neatly in front of the intruder.

Jinx took a fighting stance, but Shego looked puzzled. "Wait a minute. I know you. You came out of nowhere in that warehouse a couple of months ago."

"That's right," answered Jinx.

"So instead of joining me, you went for the wrong side," she smirked, "You on Possible's team now?"

"Sure am," answered Jinx, her stance never wavering.

"Tell you what," said Shego, crossing her arms, "Since you're new, I'm going to give you a one-time-only offer. Turn around and walk away, and I won't have to hurt you."

Jinx shook her head. "Don't think so. I never deserted my teammates when I was a villian,  
and I'm not going to start now."

"Your funeral," Shego shrugged as she took a fighting stance, "What was your name again?"

"Call me Jinx," was the answer.

"Okay, Pinky, let's see what you've got," said Shego, and lunged toward her, only to be stopped when a hard fist slammed her in the stomach, followed by one across her right jaw.  
Her head snapped to the left when it connected.

Shego backed away, stunned. Then she spat out a glob of blood. "NO ONE has EVER drawn blood from me before!" she said, getting angry.

"First time for everything," Jinx shrugged.

Shego opened her hands, steel-shredding claws at the ready, and lunged again, taking a swipe at Jinx. Jinx rolled away, and the claws struck a support beam, tearing a large chunk out of it.

"Whoa," said Jinx, looking at the damage.

"Better believe it, Pinky, 'cause it's about to happen to you," said Shego. She leaped at the pink-haired girl, who dropped and threw up a leg, which caught Shego in the stomach, and threw her upside down into a crate. Shego caught herself with her hands, and nimbly summersalted back onto her feet.

"Okay, kid, you've had your shot. Now the gloves come off," said Shego, even madder, and her hands were suddenly wreathed in green flame.

"Ooohhh, pretty," commented Jinx.

For some reason absurdly pleased, Shego paused. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. But if you use your power, I get to use mine," she answered.

Shego looked skeptical. "And what 'power' would that be?"

Jinx's eyes started glowing pink, and she grinned. "Come and find out."

Shego created a ball of hot plasma, and threw it at Jinx. The other girl responded with a hex bolt that hit the plasma dead on, and jumped to the side. The ball continued on until it struck a heavy chain against the wall, and melted it. There was a rattling sound from above, and Shego looked up. She jumped just in time to avoid being killed by a large hoist that the melted chain had released.

As Shego recovered her balance, Jinx moved her arm like she was throwing a softball sidearm,  
and a series of hex bolts flew from her fingers. Shego saw them and jumped straight up, her strength allowing her to go some ten feet in the air. The bolts passed under her.

She landed, grinning. "Missed, Pinky; have to do better than that."

"What makes you think I was aiming at you?" Jinx grinned back.

The sound of wood splintering behind her made Shego turn and look. The wooden crates that the bolts had hit were splintering, cracking open. Out of several fell heavy machine parts.  
Some slammed to the floor and lay there, while others rolled around. But out of one poured ball bearings. Lots of ball bearings, a quarter-inch in diameter. They spread out all over the floor between the combatants.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," muttered Shego, as the crate emptied itself.

She turned back to her opponent, who stood there watching her with a smirk. "Okay, Pinky,  
whatta ya got for this?" She held out her hands, and created a wall of green plasma, that she pushed toward Jinx. "Gonna be hard to avoid that!" she added.

Jinx looked around, quickly, and spotted what she needed. She hexed the bottom one of a stack of pallets, which immediately crumbled. The pallets above it tipped over, and landed in front of Jinx, just in time to be met by the wall of plasma. The plasma burned the pallets, but dissapated in the effort, leaving Jinx untouched.

"Starting to see why I'm called 'Jinx'?" she asked.

Shego, looking surprised, responded, "Yeah. Not bad at all."

"SHEGO!" came the voice of Dr. Drakken. "Quit playing around, and let's go. We're ready!"

Suddenly two huge panels in the roof above the robot moved aside. The whine in the air began to rise.

"Coming, Doc!" she called, then turned back to Jinx. "It's been fun, Pinky, but gotta go!  
Next time!"

She leaped onto the robot, and with a few swift moves was back inside the control cabin.

Jinx started to climb over the burnt pallets when the whine grew much louder, and smoke and flame burst from the robot's feet. It took off with increasing speed through the roof.

Jinx turned and ran back through the corridor they had come in through. Outside she could see the robot flying off. She didn't dare hex it in the air; Ron and Kim could be killed if she made it fall.

There was nothing she could do. She had failed to protect her teammates. "Darn it!" she said, and Rufus popped out of her pocket. He looked at the receeding robot.

"You get 'em!" said the mole rat.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rufus. I hope you're right," she answered, as the robot disappeared in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Jinx thumbed the connect button on her Jennunicator. "Wade!"

"What's up, Jenny, uh, Jinx?" he asked.

"Drakken and Shego got away from the warehouse in a giant flying robot," she answered.

"Couldn't you hex it and make it stop?" he asked.

"They have Ron and Kim chained to the outside of it, I'd guess to prevent anyone from attacking it," she said, and Wade choked on his drink. "They could get killed if I hexed it and it fell."

Wade's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Okay, I'm tracking it now. They seem to be heading toward Upperton. You'd better follow. You'll find a set of keys to Kim's car in your utility belt."

Jinx looked at the car in question, waiting patiently as cars will do. "Jump City Pen didn't offer driving lessions," she said.

"Oh. Well, open the trunk," he said.

She fished out the keys, and opened the trunk. Several backpacks lay neatly there. She grabbed one and put it on. It was a flying pack she had trained with, so she knew what to do with it. She slammed the trunk closed.

Hitting a button, a helmet popped out and was put on her head. Wings shot out the sides,  
and flame ignited at the bottom. A control handle extended forward and she grabbed it.

"Kim's right, Wade," she said, grinning, "You really do rock."

Wade grinned, and looked at a different monitor. "The robot seems to be slowing down,  
maybe about to land. You'd better hurry."

She took off over the trees, hurrying behind the robot. Rufus looked out of her pocket,  
then hastily disappeared back inside.

KPKPKP

The robot landed neatly in the quad of the Tri-Cities University campus. Dr. Drakken looked around to orient himself, ignoring the students and teachers, most of whom were running and screaming. The exceptions were the engineering students, who stood staring with their mouths open.

"Dr. D, what are we doing here? I thought we were flying to Washington to take over the United States," said Shego.

"We are, Shego," answered Drakken in a distracted voice, "But along the way, I'm going to get a little revenge. I went to school here, with my so-called 'friends', and I'm going to let the school know how I feel about whom they let in. Ah, there's what I'm looking for."

He turned the robot towards a particular building, and it strode that way. In front, Shego saw a sign that said "Applied Sciences".

"Besides," said Drakken, operating the robot's controls with practiced ease, "This will be good practice for Washington."

The robot drew back a hand, which closed into a fist, and came down hard against the building. Bricks and mortar flew everywhere, and a resounding BOOM! echoed all over. Screams could be heard from inside. Drakken retracted the fist, and the other came in, making another loud noise, and a large crack appeared and ran down the side of the building.

"MUAHHAHAH!" he laughed evilly, "And no one dares to oppose us because we have their precious Kim Possible at our mercy!"

"You mean as our shield," said Shego, and grinned, "I have to admit, that was pretty clever on your part, Doc."

"Why, Shego! A COMPLIMENT! The world IS ending!" said Drakken, and they both laughed.

KPKPKP

The pain from a piece of brick slicing her in the leg woke Kim. It took a few seconds to orient herself, then looked around.

She wasn't sure where she was, but could feel the steel manacles holding her to the metal surface. A damaged building was in front of her, and she could hear screams. Suddenly from above and behind her a yellow mechanical arm swung forward and delivered another blow to the building. More debris flew, and she turned her head, trying to dodge the pieces. But she was held tightly, and the chips stung her as they struck.

On the other side of the robot, Ron woke up. He looked around completely confused, then realized he was twenty feet in the air, chained to something metal. He promptly screamed and fainted again.

KPKPKP

With Wade on the Jennunicator to guide her, Jinx soon caught up with the robot. She could see it was causing havoc on this campus. Campus security was closing in, and she could see regular police behind them.

People were running out of the building the robot was attacking. It raised both arms, and they came down together, slamming on the roof and collapsing it completely. Jinx hoped everyone was out before then.

A beep in her ear warned her the jetpack was running low on fuel, so she landed quickly,  
retracting the wings, helmet and controls. She kept in on, in case it might come in handy later. She started running toward the robot, while people were running the other way.

KPKPKP

Drakken went to a different set of controls, and hit a green button. On the robot's shoulders, on either side of the head control cabin, panels opened and oblong boxes rose from the depths and locked into place. Cones extended from the sides pointing forward.

"Now for the finish!" said Drakken.

"What is that?" asked Shego, a bit worried.

"My Cascading Sonic Pulse Weapon," he replied, "With the Acoustic Amplifier you stole for me to increase the power levels manyfold, this little device will level anything!"

"Do we need earplugs?" asked Shego.

"Earplugs? No, the frequency is far above the human hearing range," he answered.

The robot stepped back several times, the stride putting some 12 yards between it and the building. Drakken hit another button. They heard nothing, but there was a deep thrumming in the air that felt like they were being battered by winds.

The ruined building started vibrating, then the walls collapsed, making a horrible din. There were several minor explosions, as equipment and experiments that had been underway were ruined. Within seconds the Applied Sciences Building was a smoking ruin.

Drakken laughed uproarously, and Shego joined him.

Jinx arrived on the scene, stopping by the robot's right foot. She took a few moments to admire the work. "Couldn't have done a better job myself," she thought, then shook her head. THOSE weren't the thoughts of a hero.

She jumped, grabbing a convienient piece of the robot, and pulled herself up. With her atheletic ability, it was easy to jump up and grab the ladder that ran up the robot's side.  
When she got to a height of twenty feet, she looked around the front. Kim was studying her restraints, trying to figure a way out of them.

"KIM!" she hissed, and the red-headed hero quickly looked in her direction. "Don't worry,  
I'll get you and Ron off of it."

Kim nodded, then whispered back, "Get Ron first!"

Jinx gave her a thumbs up, then pulled Rufus out of her pocket. "Go help Kim," she told him.

"Uh huh, uh huh," said Rufus.

Jinx took careful aim and tossed him towards Kim. He landed neatly on her arm, then started to slip. Instinctively he dug in to keep his balance.

"Eeeep! Watch the claws!" yelped Kim.

"Sorry," said Rufus, as he moved up to sit on her shoulder.

Jinx headed on up the ladder.

At the control cabin, Jinx looked in cautiously, to find Drakken and Shego looking at their handiwork.

"What's next, Doc?" asked Shego.

"Middleton Observatory, where I'm going to put Chen and Ramesh out of a job, then the Space Center, where I'll do the same to Possible. THEN on to Washington!" he answered. "I'm starting the warm-up. We leave in five minutes."

"Not if I can help it," Jinx thought, then moved away from the cabin. She pulled out the Jennunicator, and hit the connect button. "Wade, can you... I dunno... hack the robot or something?"

"Not from here. You'd have to plug directly into the system," he answered.

"Not much chance of that. Thanks, though," she keyed off. "Better get Ron, then." She turned and hit the activate button on her jetpack. The wings and control rod came out, and the helmet plopped securely on her head. It fired up, and she launched herself toward the back of the robot.

Ron had awakened, and was looking around, trying to find some way to get free. Jinx flew in front of him. "I'll get you off it," she called. The jetpack wasn't made for hovering, so she had to turn back. As she passed, she hexed Ron's ankle manacles, and they promptly opened. Ron moaned in fear.

"I'll catch you, don't worry," she called on her next pass. Then she made a turn any stunt pilot would be proud of, and hexed the wrist manacles as she passed. Ron slipped down the robot's back, trying desparately to find something to cling to, and failing.

As he reached open air, a pair of thin but strong arms grabbed him around the waist. They moved away from the robot, and she angled toward the ground. Just then, bad luck hit. A loud beep sounded, and the jetpack's engine died. They were still 10 feet in the air, and headed for a landing in a pile of rubble.

"Get lower, get lower!" Ron shouted.

"I can't change course," Jinx replied, looking at where they were going. "This is gonna hurt..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Ron's Mystical Monkey Power kicked in, and Jinx's gymnastics skills prevented them from being seriously hurt, but they were cut and bruised when they tumbled to a stop.

"Ouch," said Ron, sitting up.

"Understatement of the year," replied Jinx, groaning. She stood up and dropped the jetpack.

"Where's Kim and Rufus?" asked Ron, standing upbeside her.

"They're together. She was on the other side of the robot from you," she replied.

"You in the robot!" boomed a mechanically enhanced voice, "Shut it down, and come out with your hands up! You have two minutes before we open fire!" Ron and Jinx looked, and off to their right was a line of cars, with police pointing weapons of every variety at the robot.

"Fools!" muttered Drakken. He turned the robot towards the line of security and police cars. Kim was still attached to the robot, and fully visible.

"Stand down! Stand down!" shouted the voice, "They have a hostage!"

Drakken grinned widely. "You bet we do. Shego, continue the warm-up. I'm going to take care of those pests before they do something stupid."

He hit some buttons, and the sonic weapon raised and powered up.

Jinx gasped. "He'll kill those cops with that thing!" She threw up her hands, and pink bolts of hex energy flew from them. With her usual accuracy, the bolts struck the emitters, and with a loud SQUAWK! they shut down, smoke trailing through the tubes.

Drakken hit buttons frantically, to no avail.

"What happened?" asked Shego, looking over from the rocket controls.

"Not sure. Some kind of overload," Drakken replied, "We'll fix it later, when we're out of here."

"Three minutes," replied Shego.

"We've got to stop that thing and rescue Kim!" said Ron, "But how can we?"

Jinx tapped her lower lip. "I heard them say they were leaving in five minutes, so we still have a couple left. Wade can't hack the system, so it's up to us."

"Can't you hex the thing?" asked Ron.

"I could, but Kim, Drakken, and Shego could be killed when it fell apart," she replied. "But.  
how about just one part, to keep them from leaving?"

Ron grinned. "Happy to be the distraction."

"Okay, you hold their attention, while I try something," she grinned back.

Ron ran toward the front of the robot, while Jinx snuck to the side.

"Kim!" Ron shouted, "I'll rescue you!"

"What?" asked Shego, "The sidekick got loose?"

"Doesn't matter, we have the important part of the team," he replied. "But just to be sure,  
I'll swat that fly."

"Ron!" shouted Kim, "Get away! You can't do anything for me!"

A robotic hand came down, and Ron jumped out of the way just in time.

"RON!" screamed Kim, then exhaled when she saw he was all right.

Jinx slipped up to the left leg of the robot, where she found a maintenence panel. She hexed it, and it fell off. Inside, amid a tangle of hydralics, was a red tube marked "Fuel Line", with a connecting joint right in front of her. She hexed it, and it came loose, spraying rocket fuel all over.

"Dr. D, problem," said Shego, "A fuel line in the left leg has lost pressure."

"We can fly on one engine," he replied, taking another swat at Ron.

"And now the line in the right leg is down. We can't launch," she said. "It can't be a coincidence."

"All right, go take care of it," he growled, and Shego nodded, shutting down the rockets.

Shego opened the hatch and started to climb out, when she was met with a hard fist in her face, and a very angry Kim Possible behind it. At Kim's direction, Rufus had gotten her laser lipstick and burned through the chains. The manacles were still on her wrists and ankles, though.

"I'm stopping you, right here, right now," said Kim, climbing inside the control cabin, where Shego was standing up with her hand on her nose.

Shego's hands ignited, and she took several hard swipes at Kim, who ducked and hit back.

"Take it outside," Drakken bellowed, only to have Kim's hard fist slam him in the nose. He fell back against the bulkhead.

"Fine by me," said Shego, and jumped to grab an overhead pipe. She kicked Kim at just the right moment, and Kim flew out of the hatch. She tumbled off the "shoulder", and just managed to grab a rung of the ladder.

Shego stepped out, and seeing the predicament Kim was in, grinned. "Bye, Princess!" she said, and threw a burst of green plasma at her.

Kim had no choice but to let go and fall. On the way down, she had the bad luck to whack her head against the hull, and lost consiousness.

"KIM!" shouted Ron, and ran under her just in time. Kim landed on him, and they were both down.

Jinx ran towards them as Shego climbed back into the control cabin.

"Now to do something I should have done a LONG time ago," said Drakken with a wide grin.

As Jinx got to where Kim and Ron lay, the robot picked up a foot and moved it over them.

Jinx, standing over the bodies of her teammates and friends, had little choice. She let fly with all the hex energy she could muster right at the robot above.

It stopped in mid-step, and began to fall apart. Bolts, nuts, and welds let go. Pieces flew everywhere, along with oil, rocket fuel, and unknown liquids. The chest plate, a piece of steel ten feet square and quite heavy, dropped and fell right towards them. Jinx lay down and covered Kim and Ron's bodies with her own. She had just time to think, "If we die, I'll go first." And the chest plate landed on top of them with an unbelievably loud noise.

Drakken hit an emergency button. In theory, the robot's head was a getaway craft just in case. But a female voice came over the speakers. "Warning: release bolts jammed. Launch not possible."

"Oh, snap," said Drakken, and he and Shego were suddenly jolted, losing their footing as the robot started to fall. With a resounding BOOM! the robot landed hard, Drakken and Shego both hitting their heads and losing consiousness.

Police, fire, and rescue teams cautiously made their way to the remains of the robot. They found the villians just waking up little worse for wear, thanks to the interior padding of the control cabin. They were quickly examined, and taken off to jail.

"Hey, Al, over here, quick!" said one of the rescue workers. Al quickly joined him. The man was stooped in front of a large piece of steel, looking underneath with a flashlight. A pair of eyes reflected pink back at them, and a female voice said, "Help!"

"Well, Pete, you heard the lady!" said Al.

"Is anyone else under there?" asked Pete.

"Yeah, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. They're both out, but I don't think too badly hurt," Jinx replied.

"What's your condition?" asked Al.

"Cuts, bruises, and very sore, but intact," she answered.

Pete climbed under, and Jinx helped him get hold of Ron and pull him out. They went back in and got Kim. Stretchers were brought, and they were taken to an ambulance, Jinx following rubbing a sore arm. A blanket was put around her shoulders.

After the three heroes were pulled out from under the chest plate, Pete and Al looked at it. It had landed on top of piles of rubble, and the three survivors had been between them, at the lowest point. If they hadn't been, they'd be human pancakes.

"They were incredibly lucky," said Pete, and Al agreed.

Jinx's appearence gave the EMTs pause, but she hastily assured them it was normal for her,  
and to take care of Ron and Kim. They examined her, and found that, beyond cuts and bruises,  
she was okay. They dressed her cuts, and left her to watch as they worked on the other two.

An officer was trying to remove the manacles still on Kim, but couldn't find a key that worked. Jinx moved him out of the way, and hexed them. They promptly fell off.

"Whoa!" said the officer, "Did you do that to the robot?"

"Yeah, I didn't have any choice. He was gonna step on them," she said.

"That's pretty impressive," he answered, "Glad you're on our side."

Jinx smiled, a little embarrassed, but made no reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

In the Middleton General Hospital emergency room, all three of them were examined, and their injuries declared minor. Because both Kim and Ron had been rendered unconsious, they were put in a room for observation for a few hours.

Mrs. Possible read the charts, but otherwise left them alone. She gave Jenny a ride home,  
where she showered and changed, and came back to the hospital to wait for them to awaken.

She stood in the darkened hospital room, looking at Kim and Ron. They were on their backs, cuts and bruises dressed. Various monitors were hooked to them, but nothing else. They were still asleep from the pain killers. Rufus was curled up by Ron, asleep as well.

She stood looking at her friends, tears gathering in her eyes. Behind her, she heard the door open and close. She knew who it was without looking.

"Dr. Director," Jenny said, in a monotone.

"Agent Jinx," responded the older woman, stepping up beside her.

There was a long minute of silence; only the beep of the monitors breaking it.

"How are they?" asked Dr. Director.

"Still asleep," answered Jenny, "But the docs say they should wake up any time now, and they can go home."

"That's good news," was the answer, and silence decended again.

Jenny hung her head. "You've done so much for me already. But I want to ask you to do me one last favor."

"And that would be...?" asked the Head of GJ.

"I want you to take me and put me in the deepest, most isolated cell you have, and throw away the key," said Jenny.

"Now why in the world would I want to do that?" asked Dr. Director, looking at Jenny, plainly puzzled at the girl's words.

Jenny gestured at the figures prone on the beds. "They are my teammates, and my friends,  
and I nearly killed them with my bad luck." She sighed. "I've tried, I've really tried, to be a good girl. But my powers just aren't fit for hero work. I want you to put me where I'll never put them, or anyone else, in danger again."

"Age-- Jenny, you stopped Drakken and Shego, destroyed their robot, and we recovered the stolen amplifier," said Dr. Director. "You ARE a hero."

"And I nearly killed them in the process," she answered, "I can't...I won't risk that again."

Jenny started crying. Dr. Director hesitated for a moment, then gathered her into her arms.  
The pink-haired girl cried on her shoulder. While this kind of action was really against policy, Dr. Director decided that it was more important to comfort the girl. She hugged Jenny tightly.

"They've been doing this kind of work for years, and they know what the risks are," answered Dr. Director, "When they wake up, if they refuse to work with you again, I'll assign you somewhere else. But I seriously doubt that will happen. Besides, I'm not going to waste a valuable agent like you by locking her up."

"Me? Valuable? Hmph," said Jenny.

"Yes. You valuable. You've proven yourself, and that won't be overlooked," said the other.

"Jenny?" asked a weak voice from a bed.

"Kim? You feeling better?" asked Jenny, letting go of Dr. Director and wiping her tears.

"Yeah. What was that I heard about Dr. Director locking you up?" Kim asked, sitting up and wincing with sore muscles.

"Like we'd let that happen," said Ron, also sitting up. Rufus ran over to Ron's lap and looked up at him. "Hey, guy," said Ron, petting him.

"I'm too dangerous to have as a partner. I nearly got both of you killed," said Jenny.

"Jenny, if it wasn't for you, we'd almost certainly be dead now," said Kim. She held out a hand towards the young witch, but Jenny ignored it.

"Yeah, you saved us, and probably a lotta lives, too," said Ron.

"How do you know what happened?" asked Jenny, puzzled.

"We woke up briefly in the ambulance, and the EMT told us," said Ron.

"Do you really want to keep me on?" asked Jenny in a low voice.

"YES!" said both Ron and Kim together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" said Kim to Ron.

"I do?" asked Jenny, confused.

Dr. Director laughed.

"No, not you, Jenny, Ron... oh, I'll explain later," said Kim.

Dr. Director laughed even harder.

Kim and Ron got up, and took Jenny's hands. "You are part of our team, and we're not going to give you up without a fight," said Kim.

"Darn right," said Ron.

"Uh huh, stay with us," added Rufus.

Jenny looked down, face pink, and finally murmured "Okay, if you're sure..."

"We are," said Kim, firmly.

A minute later Mrs. Dr. Possible came in. "Hi, Betty," she said.

Dr. Director nodded. "Anne," she replied.

"I see you're up and awake now, kids; ready to go home?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Yeah, mom," answered Kim.

"I'll expect a full report in the next couple of days," said Dr. Director.

"You'll get it," said Kim.

KPKPKP

They were checked out of the hospital, and Mrs. Possible dropped Ron off at his house,  
and then Jenny. She and Kim went out to the industrial park to retrieve Kim's car.

Jenny went to her room and lay down. Now that all the excitement was over, the rush was starting to end. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a while.

She was awakened by dual voices at her door. "Jenny?" they said in stereo.

She looked over to see Jim and Tim standing hesitantly at her door. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"Oh, speaking to me now, are we?" she asked, "I should feel priviledged."

The twins hung their heads, and stepped into the room. "We're sorry for how we treated you,"  
they said in unison.

Jenny sighed. "No, I'm sorry for what I just said. I shouldn't be sarcastic when you're trying to apologize. Go on."

"It's just that..." said Jim.

"Your powers scared us," said Tim, "We were afraid you would get mad andput a hex on us."

"What changed your minds?" Jenny asked.

"They televised the fight with the robot," said Jim.

"It was really cool, the way you saved Ron, and those policemen, and made the robot fall apart," said Jim.

"Yeah, and then you shielded Ron and Sis with yourself to try and save them. If you would do that for them, you wouldn't hurt us," said Tim.

"You're right, I wouldn't hurt you," said Jenny. "Apology accepted." She held out her arms,  
and the twins stepped into them. She hugged them both, then said in a low voice, "Does this mean I'm your giiirlfriiiend again?" and grinned.

Jim and Tim turned very red, but didn't let go.

Mrs. Possible's voice came down the hall. "Jenny? Jim? Tim? Could you three come here, please?"

Jenny got up, and keeping her arms around the twin's shoulders, they headed for the living room. When they got there, Jenny had a shock.

Besides Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Ron, Kim, Rufus, Monique and Felix were all there. On a card table was a cake inscribed: "Congrats Jenny, on the success of your first mission".

"Surprise!" everyone called, even the twins.

Jenny looked at the smiling faces. These were her friends, maybe even family. They wanted her, and accepted her, even knowing what she was. She couldn't help it-- she started crying again.

But this time, they were tears of joy.

The End

If you enjoyed this story, you might be interested to learn that a sequel is in the offing, titled: "The Jinx of Middleton High".

Robert Teague 8 March 2006


End file.
